It's a Long way Back Recap
by snarkette
Summary: It is a recap and commentary on episode 7.19. So SPOILERS galore! All in good fun with a healthy dose of sarcastic humor. No Flames.


Episode Recap and Commentary, which means SPOILERS galore! Basically don't read it unless you want to know _everything _that happened in the episode. No flames please. I'm flame resistant anyways so it's useless.

So I'm totally excited because it's only been like a year since the last time we've seen Grey's and I want to see what's up with this baby, dammit! We start off, jumping right into it and I can't help but think that I really miss the theme song. You remember the theme song? Where they'd show all the cool medical equipment and it morph into all the "I'm about to go clubbing" tools? Feet playing footsie amidst scrubs and what not? Yeah, that. I still come from the age of easing into the uber goodness with a theme song so I miss it, man!

So we start off with the baby's name being scrawled across the screen in that Grey's font.

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres

Hmm, Cute. I like the nod at Callie's heritage with the Sofia, and she totally saved her last name for last. Go ahead with ya bad self Callie. She laid her claim. I see Arizona worked her name in there...looks like a middle name. If Mark approved of it then I'll back off of that...for now.

So its been one week from the accident and poor little Sofia is only 1lb, 1oz. That's dangerous territory for a babe like that. Here's to hoping the focus will be just enough on how she makes it and her parents don't take over with their non-existent love triangle. I mean really, Ms. Zona, can't you see that Callie loves you? Chill! And stop picking fights with my man Mark.

So scene shifts to Callie in her hospital bed, looking gorgeous even with a bandage spread across her forehead. Oh Sara Ramirez...did anyone tell you you're bordering on " I hate you pretty?" Like literally I hate you because you are so pretty and I would scratch your face up but I like you so much that I can't damage the prettiness bestowed upon you type of pretty. Anyhoo, Callie's really pushing to move her fingers and she has a mad pep talk from Arizona, Bailey, and Yang. Yang? Really? Yang doing a pep talk? That's hysterical in itself. Mark comes in all Good morning and Arizona totally pecks Callie in front of him, and I'm waiting for some action but...damn. Aww cuteness Arizona and Mark totally did a fist bump. They aren't acting like snot nosed kids anymore. They're working together. Now that's cute, that's absolutely adorable, but a small part of me wishes he missed her fist and hit her face. No worries I've pummeled that small side of me with rationale. Is it safe to say I'm not an Arizona fan? Yeah, I'm not. So Arizona leaves but not w/o smiling and giving Callie that "I"m so going to tap that later" look. You know the look. Easy Tigress. Rawr! Only on Grey's does life altering surgeries not interfere with the sex life. I can't hate on you for that Zona. Get some before the baby takes up too much time. So Mark pulls out his handy dandy phone, that they totally have to do a close up on for promotional purposes. Go ahead and pause the scene so Mark can smile and gesture at the phone...go on... Product placement. Gotta love it. Alright, so he shows Callie pictures of wittle baby Sofia and says she's moving like she's waving, she hasn't opened her eyes, she hasn't stopped breathing in her sleep once today, and he brain bleeding is down!Yay! Damn, anytime you're excited that brain bleeding has decreased it speaks to how horrible the situation was...sheesh. Callie's all asking the important questions like if the baby is bigger and Bailey's all...let's ignore those questions 'cause we don't want Callie to freak out. The way Callie's face lights up upon seeing that clip is just adorable.

So Mark's all exit left because he's got runways...I mean hallways to strut down. He asks her how she is doing, but in that breathless way that people ask you when they don't really want to know the answer but they're being polite...yeah that way. Which speaks to the fact that as much as Callie is his bestie (cause apparently Derek got all whipped by Mer and their friendship died...tragic, man) and Callie is his family, he isn't romantically interested in her, but he is in love with that new baby of his! Glares at Arizona. See girlfriend, nothing to worry about. Hmphf. Callie tells him that she moved her hand, and Mark's all...cool. Adios.

So Bailey checks out Callie...not that way silly. And pretty much tells her that she ain't ready to see Callie Jr yet, and assures her if she could do it she'd totally let Callie see the baby. Callie's groans No, and Bailey skitters out doing the Bailey shuffle. Seriously, has anyone else noticed that she sort of shuffles like Velma from Scooby-Doo? Awesome! Loves me some Bailey! Anyways, Yang says something snarky while she's standing there making her sarcastic face, which is like her angry face, which is like her happy face. And Callie raises her hand up in a bit of a ball. "Are you giving me the finger?" Yang asks with her bitch please face, which is like her hey it's Sunday face, which is like...well you get the picture. And Callie chuckles while Yang walks out. Only then do I notice that Meredith has been droning on about something or another in the background. Remember Mer? The girl who Grey's revolved around at one point? Yeah her. Anyways she's droning on about surgery and life not being easy and all that jazz.

White scene. Grey's Anatomy. And you see why I miss theme songs.

Opens up to Hunt. Wait he's still there? Hunt and Alex standing in front of the patient from hell. Is that...oh yes, the mother from Everybody Loves Raymond. That woman is fab! She has lung cancer and she's totally talking about how she can afford any hospital an how Alex is useless. She threatens to sue their balls off if they don't let her smoke. This broad is hysterical! She offers $1.5 mil if Hunt lets her out of the third grade infested hospital! Zing! Hunt says no, Alex on the other hand totally looks like he's considering it...either that or he's thinking he met the female version of himself in fifty years. She's a bitch, he's an ass...a wonderful tale! I love this lady!

So we're at April about to say something annoying to Stark. April, really? I swear I keep forgetting that she's still on the show until they squeeze her into the scene and she says something annoying. She's totally talking to Stark and he walks away. Uhh yeah, see April, when you reject a dude he totally won't want to speak to you later. I know you're new to all this but, seems like common sense to me. Then again, you kinda lack that too chica. So Mer watches the whole thing. Mer? There you are! So she has a little exchange with April which was pointless, and then the Chief walks up. In a trench coat, this could go bad...okay mind wandered to scary, gutter place. Sorry about that. He asks her how the trial is coming along...You know that trial he wants his wife in? That trial dammit!and she tells him it's good. She asks about Adele and he's all she's alright. He turns around quickly and walks off and a post-it note flutters to the floor behind him.

Can I just say that business should never be conducted on a Post-It? When did we get to this point in time where Post-It's are used for everything? These people need to learn how to communicate better with their words. I mean they got the body stuff done, but words not so much.. What does the Post It say? Don't leave us hangin like that? Damn you Grey's!

Arizona's looking at x-rays of kiddies. Wow, that kid looks screwed! Aww, a sign that Alex has entered the room. I love his insane bluntness. He wants to scrub in, but she tells him he can if he can get to Africa. It's a little girl from Africa. Arizona was supposed to scrub in next week in an African hospital, but she probably won't go now with Callie and the baby and all. Africa, you know where Arizona should have stayed. Oh I'm horrible, I know. She came back. I respect her for that. Family comes before sick little African children that you were most likely legally bound to help at one time. Just saying. She is torn up about making a promise that she couldn't keep. Ahh Arizona, and so goes my like/hate relationship with you. Her sincere remorse about not being there to save those children is undeniable. She's so caring and I always love her more as a doctor in her professional life then as a friend and spouse in her personal life. And there goes that little flicker of like for her. Wait for it...scene change, Arizona love gone.

I wonder if Yang signed up to take care of Callie. So cute their scenes together. Callie's giving her that " I want to see my baby glare and you're going to take me to her" Love it! Yang's like...no. Callie quips something about why does she have Yang here. I love their relationship. It's fun and witty. Yang goes on to tell Callie about her falling out with Altman over Callie's surgery. Yang's like, you're good, you need anything? Callie is insistent on seeing her baby. Yang's all she's hooked to wires and tubes, looks like a blob...etc etc.. just wait until the baby looks cuter. Ha...gotta love Yang! Callie isn't amused and Yang's like, "You picked me!" Sighs. Enter in April who only comes into any scene to be annoying. She starts telling Callie that little Sofia opened her eyes and that they are beautiful and look just like Callie's. She makes that "Oh gosh!" face that is supposed to be cute and endearing but instead makes you want to punch her, but she's like one of those bobo clown balloons, you punch her and she pops back up smiling. Ugh. She says she should have taken a picture. Gee ya think April? Callie starts crying and Aprils apologizes profusely. Biotch. Yang kicks April out, thank Gawd.

And here we have the Shepards doing their brain surgery. It's funny how I can't stand Mer and Der but apparently in moderation their kinda tolerable. So surgery ain't going so hot and old guy is crashing like my friends at a rich person's wedding. Old guy dies. A moment please.

Yang is trying to get Stark to let Callie see Callie Jr. Stark doesn't want to risk exposing the baby to Callie's stuff, making the baby unhealthy. Why would you even ask me that? I thought you were a doctor! Oh snap, one point to Stark. Ohhh, hotness so the screen pans out to show the wonderfully adorable, drool worthy Avery leaning up against the counter. Because you know, he has nothing else to do. Seriously, they give the man nothing. He used to be a badass and now, absolutely nothing. It sucks. Sighs. So he's leaning all against the counter and I can't help but think about his propensity to linger in random places. It's creepy, it's sexy, he's sexy, except he needs a haircut because he's so much hotter with the haircut. Wait...well I'll be! They actually gave him a line! It's ha. His line is "ha". Seriously

So Mer is taking files to the Pharmacy file room and she totally sneaks a peek at the numbers the lady pushes in to get inside. Oh Mer. I foresee something sneaky!

A door knocks. It's an apartment door. I can't say which one, because all the apartments look the same. Seriously, Callie and Arizona's pad. Mark's pad...ohhh Henry. It's hot sick guy Henry!Teddy's checking up on him and his fine diabetic self. Wait, Teddy? Oh how awesome is this? IT seems like they're actually going to show ALL of the Grey's cast this episode! I'm dancing. I'm dancing! Woo hoo! He stops Teddy amidst all of her checking on him and says she looks amazing! Awww! I love this guy! I mean really Teddy why aren't you all on that? She tells him he's saving her from a crappy date. Because all of her dates are like that. He's all, "you shouldn't have come" and then tell me about the date. She sends him in disapproval mode when she says the guy's name is Irwin. Irwin? Eew. They share a snack.

It's old bag lady trying to smoke a cig. She's yelling at Alex about a number and he yells back at her. She calls him a worthless bastard and says she can't stand looking at his stupid face. She kicks him out and Karev goes to sulk with Hunt whose chilling at the station, calls the lady a bitch. Ahhh, I wonder if Old bag lady and Karev are related somehow. Anywhoo, clearly she didn't take the whole she's dying bit well. Clearly. Hunt gets all squinty eyed and ask Karev what's his plan. What's he going to do for being Chief Resident. Oh right, Hunt's in charge of that and it's still hanging over everybody's head. He goes on to tell Alex and Grey and Avery are on clinical trials...wait Avery in on a clinical trial? Since when? With who? Can we see it sometime? Damn, give my man some time! And Keppner's well who the hell knows what Keppner is doing. So Lexie is watching this exchange from the other side of the station. Because Grey's is full of creepy lurkers who just hang out...at stations, in on call rooms, at Joe's. How are people being saved? So Karev stutters out something about African kids. His plan is to help African kids. You and everybody else dude! He wants to bring over a dozen kids and do surgeries. Hunt says it's ambitious and that Alex pulled it out of his ass (which he did). Lexie teases Alex for pulling it out of his ass.

Yang walks by all badass and asks if they are ready. Ready for what? A threesome? I know, I know, bad. But hey in Grey's world it could happen. Yang gets all close to Callie's face to wake her up and everyone is grabbing monitors and stuff to help move her. By everyone I mean Alex,Lexie,April, Avery,Yang, and Mer. They almost have a close call with Bailey. Avery goes to distract her by asking her how she's doing. Dude, you totally should have did that eye dazzling thing you did for Teddy. It would have worked, you would have reminded her of that Nurse Eli who you look a little like...wait where is Nurse Eli? Hmm. Bailey rants in true Bailey fashion, because she's cool like that, and tells Avery to disperse. Meanwhile they stroll Callie to the NICU window and April and Alex pull the baby close to the window for Callie. Aww! Sweetest moment ever! They all step away to give Callie some privacy and she presses her finger up against the window. It's almost nauseatingly sweet, and even though I hated this baby storyline it's too cute to see Callie Jr.

Derek is still trying to figure out what happen to old guy who died. Mer wants him to put Adele in the clinical trial. She says Adele's been declining and pulls out...the Post-It! I was wondering where the thing was! It says "This is Richard. Richard is your husband." Ohh that is soo sad.

Oh snap. Time jump. I hate time jump. So Sofia a.k.a Callie Jr. is now 5 wks and 2 days old and almost 3 lbs. Yay! Arizona is trying to console the trainer that apparently was for Callie. He ain't having that shizz. Callie calls hims a wuss and dude is like, I'm gone. Apparently its the third trainer in a month Callie has pushed away. She claims it's because they aren't pushing her hard enough. She says that she and Arizona are getting married and she wants to be in mint condition for that. Understandable. She tries to hold a medicine ball and it she can't grasp it good enough. Oh Callie. She gets frustrated and kicks the balls and the ball stand and some of them fly towards Arizona! Oh hit her! HIT HER! Damn, none of them hit her. Hmfh. She apologizes for that. Why apologize when she didn't hit her I say. She says the baby won't wait. That Arizona and Mark can hold the baby but she can't. Arizona says sorry and Callie asks for the balls again.

Alex is shuffling papers around and trying to convince Stark that this saving African kids thing is a good idea. He says he already has people on board. He just needs some of Starks Pediatric funding. Stark totally tells Alex that he ain't one of those peeps to help others. Meanie. So Alex and Old bag lady are exchanging their funny insults while Alex is rolling her to avoid bed sores. She says something about how rich she is again, and light bulb! Alex asks her to fork over the cash. Quintessential Alex moment. He's a rebel like that.

Mer is still trying to get Adele in the trial and derek reminds her that tainting anything in the trial will screw it up.

Stark is checking on Callie Jr. She's in heart failure and needs surgery. He's talking to Mark and then finally Arizona makes it. Apparently the other doctors lined up for the surgery can't do it and the decision is that they must settle for Stark. Stark is being surprisingly sweet right now. Even his voice is all soft and velvety. He's telling her that she's stuck with him doing the surgery and reminds her that she isn't the birth parent biologically. Arizona's about to get all pissy because she still doesn't get that she's more "stepmom" then you know..mom or dad, but Stark goes on to say that because she isn't a biological parent she can be in the surgery with him. Well looky there Arizona, now you see some of the advantages to no being related to the kid. Instead of taking every comment about you not being related as a homophobic slight. I think she's learning. Glimmer of Arizona love consumes me and then it dies as quickly as it came. Meantime April is looking at Stark with googly eyes because he dd something nice.

Callie is pushing Yang on a gurney because Yang is Callie's new trainer. Awesome! Callie tells Mer to sit on because she needs more resistance. Really Callie? Mer's like ten pounds tops. Your daughter weighs more than her. So they wind the corner to Alex and Lexie arguing about Alex's lying about saving African babies. Or they could just be arguing to release that pent up sexual tension they always have. Is Alex still dating the other blonde chick? And by dating I mean sleeping with. Is Lexie still dating Avery? By dating I mean..well you get the point. Who knows! We don't. Go figure. Meanwhile Callie is working herself too much, which Arizona tells her, along with telling her that Callie Jr. needs more surgery. Callie busts a stitch and collapses on Arizona. Arizona calls for help...it's a hospital for crying out loud why is it taking so long for someone to appear? You should be ashamed people!

Bailey is working on Callie and Yang is feeling guilty for pushing. Bailey tells Yang to suck it up and it wasn't her fault. Mark is watching and he's totally having a cell phone convo with Arizona, who is in surgery with Callie jr. I'm loving this Arizona and Mark cuteness! Stark tells Arizona to keep it down and she wrongfully assumes he means stop talking, but he assures her to just keep it down. Stark is being nice! How sweet! And April is eating it up like fat kid in a candy store. The nice Stark is making her all hot and bothered. Her hot and bothered is just making it bothered. Eww.

Meanwhile Alex is showing all those pictures of the poor sick African kids to the Old Bag. You know the pics, where they have those big bright sad eyes looking up at you? The pics they show on those commercials when some creepy looking old guy is telling you to donate a quarter a day to save the kids...And the Old bag is trying to resist with all her might and kicks Alex out of her room again.

Back in surgery, Callie's doing great and Mark is telling Arizona that they're home. Sofia on the other hand is having issues and Arizona is speechless and runs out of the room. Mark bolts out of Callie's surgery and runs to Sofia's surgery. Arizona is out in the hall bawling and saying she's sorry. Mark goes in peeks out again and tells Arizona she has to get in there. Yeah Arizona..you want a be a mom you have to face the tough stuff! She goes in and Stark tells her that she missed the good part. Sofia is fine. Like we had any doubts.

Old Bag doesn't take well to Lexie and requests Alex after calling a Lexie a twit. She kinda is...and I like Lexie. Clearly Old Bag and Alex have that type of relationship. So Alex agrees to help only if Old Bag forks over $100k. Gotta love Alex. No really, you have to. Lexie looks horrified at the notion of money being discussed. Get over it Lexie. Get over it. Old Bag tries negotiating with Alex but he ain't budging on that $100 grand. Ahh Alex. She calls him a bastard. He calls her a bitch. She eventually caves. I love these two!

Henry goes to open the door while talking on the phone to Teddy and Teddy is at the door. Cute! She's telling him about her date with the hair longer than hers and he's laughing, and they share a meal, which apparently has become routine with those two. I'm loving it. It's sweet between those two and while he's pushing that fork of whatever in his mouth I'm yelling jump his bones Teddy! Btw Teddy looks gorgeous in this scene. I almost didn't recognize her. Yes, I know that was a backhanded compliment but I won't take it back.

Alex is bragging to Mer about getting his money when he gets that fated page. He runs down the hall yelling "Noo!" and I have the sneaking suspicion that...yup Old Bag is dead. He's all "No, SHUT UP!" and pleeing to get her back because he had it! Oh damn. I wasn't surprised that she croaked because nothing can ever go right for Alex. On the other hand spunky old people like that always seem to be the ones that live forever so they broke protocol with that. I'm going to miss Old Bag. Moment of silence for her witty self.

Mer turns the corner to see Adele in the waiting room eating for Richard. She sits down with her and asks how she is. She's giving that whole Mer, I'm here for ya but not really spiel when she realizes that Adele thinks Mer is Ellis! Oh how tragic! Adele's telling Mer/Ellis to leave her husband be and that if Ellis doesn't want or love Richard then "Please" let him go. Mer is trying to tell her that she is Mer and not Ellis. It's just a sad, sad scene for both. Loretta Devine is divine as usual playing Adele and you just feel for her as she's staring at Mer with those sad, vacant eyes. She wants her hubby back and she hates taking the back seat. Mer looks distraught, although I'm not sure if it's because she feels really bad for Adele or she's wrapping her head around being mistaken/compared to her Momma again. Because being compared to Mommy Dearest is a double edged sword.

Time jump again. 12 weeks old and 5lbs. Yay for Sofia! Callie is carefully holding her and I swear to goodness for a split second I'm afraid she's going to bust out in song. Then I remember that they already did the musical episode six months ago or you know...a month ago, same difference. And I let out a sigh of relief because...man that shizz gave me nightmares. So Callie is pecking Callie Jr. and Bailey comes in and says she was just coming to see her. Callie gives her that back off biotch look and Bailey is like, the baby not you Callie. Callie's afraid that she's getting kicked away from her baby again and Bailey tells her she's free to go. Sweetness.

Alex's little trailer is totally being towed right now, but not before he got important stuff like papers. Richard is pushing Adele down the hall and hey she remembers who Mer is today. Cool. Richard thanks Mer for catching the dementia first. He gets all sappy with her and talks about past mistakes and loving his wife and says Mer gave him everything when it came to his wife and getting her into the trial with Derek. Sweet Adele is in the trial now but... I smell a guilt trip, because damn.

Alex is freaking out over his African kids and he's assigning them to Lexie, Yang, Avery and co. over...you guessed it, the station. Seriously, aren't their people dying or something? And since when do you hang around the Nurse's station and sip on smoothies? I'm just sayin'. So the kids range from poor families to those who are orphans. He totally has to revoke his one case he assigned Yang because...well it's Yang. She''d most likely make the kid cry. And Yang cracks one of her Evil Spawn jokes and possible chuckles, but you know it's Yang so you can't ever really tell and Lexie is laughing and talking about how flustered Alex is. He is flustered. It's cute. Just as he's saying the kids get here tonight, Arizona comes up and tells him they just touched down and gives him a cute little hug and I have one of my brief "Arizona is cool" moments and then it leaves. So Alex goes and pukes after that and I can't help but laugh at the irony but it isn't because Arizona hugged him. It's because...the finances are screwed up! Alex has maxed out all of his credit cards in order to help pay for bringing these kids here. Oh Alex...that sucks, however this is why I love you. He's all these kids are eating $20 burgers and I can't pay for it. Okay now that's just ridiculous...no one should charge so much for a hamburger. Lexie gets all wife naggy when she's looking over the finances and riding his case like Seabiscuit and telling him he's screwed. Way to state the obvious Lex.

So Mer is hanging outside the Pharmacy, because you know she's grown out of rendezvous in the on call room with Derek. She's got her hands in her pockets and her eyes are all shifty and I swear the Pink Panther theme song should be playing in the background because the chick is up to some hinky shizz. Seriously. She plugs in the numbers to the room and starts going through the clinical trial files and I'm thinking that she should wear her hair in a ponytail because it's not looking so good right now. She eases out the room and looks around. Cause that doesn't look suspect at all Mer. And goes into the other room so she can switch the files up and most likely give Adele the actual drug rather than the placebo. She comes out and Alex totally busts her. He's asking her what's she doin and she says working and he's like "No what are you doing?" Because we all know that Meredith doesn't actually work. And...here comes Lexie so Mer escapes. She really shouldn't have been able to get away with that because she looked suspicious like nobody's business. I mean c'mon, she can't even make eye contact and we all know how much she likes to stare intently at people when she's pretending to listen.

So Lexie is waving around some manila envelope for Alex from so laywer. Alex is totally freaking out because he knows he's in some deep financial crap right now. He's all I don't want to see it man! He's about to rip it when Lex tells him that it's a check from Old Bag's lawyer. She left him the $100 for the surgeries! Awesome! Alex reacts by crying...aww hugs Alex, and calling the Old Bag a bitch. How sweet. Even after she's gone they make their jabs at one another. I'm sure she's looking...up...at him from wherever she is and smirking that devilish smirk.

So we're back to the three parents and Sofia. Stark is saying that Sofia can go if she passes the carrier test. Sofia has to sit in her baby carrier for an hour. Mark's all "oh she'll past that" because she's daddy's little girl and she's got that badassness in her like that. I'd like to say that I would give a great deal if the hardest test I ever had to take consisted of me sitting on my ass for an hour. Man I wish I had test like that when I was in school. So April creeps her way over to Stark and is doing that whole "aren't I cute and sweet" thing where she gives him a half smile while acting as if she's doing something else and tells him that Everyone is talking about him. Really April? I'm sure he likes hearing that. She says they're saying he's kind and compassionate and she's glad that they got to see the Robert that she knew. He acts like he's not paying her attention, does that whole lip biting thing like he's trying to keep from smacking her. Do it! Smack her! Smack her for me Stark, please! Yeah I know, I'm horrible. I don't apologize for it though. Anyways he tells her it's . Ohhhh Diss, girlfriend. He's telling you that you can't call him Robert no more. Damn, that wipes that annoying smile off of her face.

So door knocks. Really? Is this the extent of Teddy and Henry's relationship? I mean technically she is his "wife" and she's his "friend" and she's taking care of him for the most part. Give her a damn key already! It makes it so much more easier! You two need to get it together. Especially you Teddy, this storyline is the only thing that makes you interesting right now. So he's standing in the doorway and he asks her how's the date going. She says it's actually still going on and he has that crestfallen look on his face. How does she not see his disappointment? Ugh, I'm disgusted with you Teddy! So she says that she had that pasta that he likes and she didn't want it to go to waste and all. Gee, Teddy how fricking considerate. She's all prettified and looking all "I'm gonna get laid tonight because my old friend from out of town is back" look and poor Henry is doing that forced smile thing where he tries to not look disappointed but you can see it. Hell Stevie Wonder can see it! C'mon Teddy open your eyes girl! He tells her she didn't have to drop the stuff off then, Because he's always trying not to be a burden on her. And he closes the door after she goes off and leans against his door frame looking at the table he set for the two of them. He brought out the cute dishes, the tablecloth, and even has the two lit candles. The epitome of a romantic dinner. Teddy YOU SUCK!

So Teddy gets into the passenger side of a car and she's all looking happy, like she enjoyed crushing Henry's dreams. Biotch, and her new beau asks her how's her friend. It pans out to The shrink! Really? That smug son of a biotch shrink from thirty months ago when the season started? She kisses him and I have to refrain from puking or reaching through the TV screen and grabbing Teddy by her neck and choking her. How can you life Hot, sick, hubby dude up there like that? I mean he's only expressed his interest in her a gazillion times. Teddy I'm disappointed in you.

So we're back Arizona, Mark, Callie, Bailey, and April counting down the seconds to Callie Jr finishing the carrier test. Why do they have to wear those pink sheet thingies in the baby unit? What's with Pink or Salmon being the only colors for them there? I hate that. Anyways Hunt and Yang are sitting back admiring little Sofia and her cheerleading squad. Yang's all "I can't believe she's leaving" Hunt's saying "yeah she's cute isn't she" completely unaware that Yang is referring to Callie who was her only Cardio patient. Ahhh Yang, you're so Yang. She's bummed that she isn't getting near those hearts. I swear sometimes I think it's because she wants to steal on for herself. Ha ha. I kid, Yang has a heart...she just left it in San Francisco...what? Yang breaks down that the babies small features trigger a hormonal response and that's what keeps them from eating them. Eating babies? Really Yang? Okay you scared me more than usual right there. and basically she just don't got the hormones to ogle at babies so Hunt needs to stop being such a girl. Clearly Hunt wants kids, Yang doesn't. Not a shocker here. If he wanted kids he shouldn't have married Yang. I love the role reversals of their relationship. She's such a dude about things and he's such a girl. It's fun to watch. Sorry Hunt but unless you're growing a uterus you probably aren't having any with that one!

So pictures are being snapped and Callie is freaking out because she doesn't want Sofia to go home. Cars aren't safe and the last time she was in a car she almost died. I can't argue with that reasoning Callie, girl. So everyone's staring at her like she's nuts and she's ordering Mark to take Sofia out of the carrier and Mark is attempting to but...enter Bailey. I love Bailey. Especially when she's doing that maternal thing that Bailey does. She tells Callie that cars do kill babies, but so neither are book cases, strong winds, and people who sneeze. She tells Callie that she's acting like that because she's a parent and that it will past, but some of it never will. Callie seems to relax a tad. I love Bailey, she always gets the job done!

So Mer and Der are laying in bed, because you know that's their fave spot and Derek is asking her if they should tell Richard that Adele got the treatment rather than the placebo. Mer looks a bit guilty but doesn't say much.

Voiceover Mer is droning on about things not going back to where they were or whatever and being a whole new person and some emo shizz.

Alex is directing all the folks coming out of the chopper with the sick African kids. Oh Alex. You made me smile.

Callie is being wheeled out with baby Sofia and Arizona at her side. Mark is waiting at the car and he jogs up to take the baby bag from Arizona. They're all smiles with their big, twisted, non-traditional American family. I have to admit I like the camaraderie because I was sick of the tension. See how babies bring people together?

So previews for next week? Oh lawd it's the damn Calzona wedding. Run Callie! Run! You don't have to marry her! You don't! There are plenty of hot girls to choose from, just not Arizona! Now that I've gotten that out of my system. It looks like we're in store for one more dose of excessive Calzonaness. Great for the Calzona fans a bit nauseating for those of us who aren't. I like my Calzona like I like my Mer/Der in moderation. Anywhoo, looks like Mark is making a toast, Man of Honor? Could totally see that. Rough roads for the almost newly weds and Derek wants to pull a Brad and Angelina and adopt a little African baby. Do it! It's all the rage! But are they seriously combining this with Private Practice because...I hate being forced to watch an episode of Private Practice. Help me.


End file.
